Of Emergencies and Vitals
by ElementLegend
Summary: "Because, admit it, you'd be lost without me, Markus." "Yeah, right, Val." Two doctors, who are constantly saving lives, exchanging witty banter, and never truly giving up: Markus Vaughn and Valerie Blaylock. A collection of themes to depict the ups, downs, and turnabouts these two go through. MarkusxValerie (Variation 1, 100 Themes)
1. Introduction

"My name is Valerie Blaylock. I'm glad to meet and work with you, Dr. Vaughn, and I can't wait to get to know you better," Valerie said, sticking out her hand for Markus to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Dr. Blaylock," Markus said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, don't be so formal! Just call me Val, Dr. Vaughn. Everybody does."

"In that case, you can call me Markus, Val."

"Alright then, Markus. Do you have anything I can help with right now?" Valerie asked.

"Just follow me, Val," Markus said, heading to his office, Valerie tagging along.

"Let's start with some paperwork, shall we?" Markus said.

"As long as I can be productive, I'm fine with it," Valerie laughed.

_That_ was the beginning of a great partnership.

* * *

**_Hello, everyone! Well, since I've been wanting to write some Trauma Center stories, and some MarkusxValerie stories, I decided to do a 100 Themes with those two. I...may be getting things wrong on my stories, since I'm new to the fandom, so just be aware of that! Most of the chapters for this (except for this one, and the 100th chapter) will be about double this size. So, y'all should expect relatively short chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review! - Element_**


	2. Love

"You know, at times like these, it is really hard to love my job," Valerie sighed, looking at the hospital that she and Markus were about to start working at. It was run-down, tacky, and in the middle of Alaska.

"It _was_ your choice to follow me here, Val," Markus said.

"I _know_ that, Markus. Im just not sure why you came _here _of all places, that's all."

"Well, this place said they needed surgeons, so why not come here? Besides, this is a nice place, Val."

"You call this _nice_?" Valerie asked, waving her hand around for emphasis. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Ah, are you the two surgeons from Concordia Medical Institute?" a man asked, walking towards the two surgeons.

"Yeah," Markus said, heading towards him with Valerie in tow.

"Great. I'm Miles Hoover, the director here at Montgomery Memorial Hospital," Dr. Hoover said.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Markus Vaughn, and this is-"

"I'm his partner, Valerie Blaylock. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Valerie cut Marcus off.

"Well then, I guess I should show you around so you know where everything is. Please, follow me, Dr. Vaughn, Dr. Blaylock," Dr. Hoover said, heading towards the building.

"Val, just try to think of this as a learning opportunity. You're still pretty new at this in the first place. Just treat this like you're still at Concordia," Markus said, following Dr. Hoover.

"I will not lose my temper with Markus for his arrogance. I. Will. _Not,_" Valerie muttered, following her new boss and Markus.

* * *

_**This is about how long most of the themes will be. I really am enjoying writing these, so I hope y'all enjoy reading them! - Element**_


	3. Light

_**I am really loving shipping Markus and Valerie together...It's just so fun! Anyway, here's the next theme! Sorry it's a day late, for whatever reason, it showed an error when I tried to publish the new chapter last night. - Element**_

* * *

"Agh...Val, don't turn on the light!" Markus groaned.

"You shouldn't be working in the- What are you even _doing_?" Valerie said, staring at Markus. He was sitting on the patient's bed, legs crossed. His hand that wasn't blocking his face was on his knee. "Are you..._meditating_, Markus? I never would have-"

"Yes, I'm meditating. It helps me focus. Now, can you _please_ leave me alone so I can finish?" Markus asked.

"Alright, fine. I was just leaving anyway," Valerie huffed, heading towards the door.

"Have a good night, Valerie," Markus said. Valerie was surprised at first, since he almost _never_ called her "Valerie". She then turned off the light.

"Good night, Markus," Valerie said, closing the door.

She walked out of Montgomery Memorial Hospital, and into the chilly night. As she walked up to her car, the snow blowing in the wind, she looked up to the sky.

_Wow...despite the cold, I just can't get over how beautiful the night sky here is._

She walked on until she reached her car. After she got in and on the road, her thoughts drifted to Markus.

_It feels like I don't know anything about him some days, but other times, when I'm with him..._She screeched her car to a sorta-kinda stop when she realized she reached a red light.

_Sometimes...it feels like we're best friends._


	4. Dark

After Valerie closed the door, Markus kept meditating.

"Breathe...focus..." Markus muttered to himself. It didn't work.

Markus tried again, but still couldn't concentrate on his meditating. He sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I'll try tomorrow...And hopefully, Val won't interrupt me," Markus said, getting off the bed.

_Maybe that's the reason I can't focus. I'm already too focused on Valerie to focus on anything else._

Markus stopped at the thought. He shook his head.

_Why would I be focused on Valerie? She's just my partner, that's all there is to it! Really..._

Markus sat back down in the darkness. Darkness that he was reminded of every time he talked to Valerie, or did surgery with her, or just plain did _anything_ with that slightly hot-headed, eager to learn, kind surgeon, Valerie Blaylock. His one and only partner.

It hurt, being reminded of how it used to be before he and Professor Wilkens discovered Stigma. Before things went downhill. In between the day he met Valerie Blaylock and when he abandoned Stigma were memories of him and Valerie, all either beautiful, hilarious, or both. She was always following Markus around Concordia, always saying, "Show me how it's done, Markus!" Somehow, though, he never minded.

Markus got up again, and opened the door to the rest of the hospital.

_Maybe Valerie is more than a partner...I guess we're closer than that. Maybe...we're actually good friends._


	5. Seeking Solace

_**Sorry that I updated late! Anyway, here's the next two chapters! - Element**_

* * *

"Markus, do you mind if I stay in your office for a little bit? Doctor Rousseau is being as wonderful as ever," Valerie sighed, walking in.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, Val, you can come in," Markus said.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm not used to being at Concordia after being at Montgomery Memorial for so long," Markus sighed, continuing his paperwork with a slight frown on his face.

"I see..." Valerie said, sitting down on Markus's desk and looking at the now open door.

"Hey, could you close the door, Val? There's a draft coming in, and I don't want anyone coming in and bothering me," Markus asked.

"I'm not sure how you could get bothered by a _draft_ when we were in _Alaska_ only a couple weeks ago," Valerie commented.

"Then could you close the door so Rousseau doesn't come in? He doesn't just bother you, you know."

"Right," Valerie said, scooting off of Markus's desk and closing the door. Afterwards, she went back and sat on the desk in the same spot she was in earlier.. The quiet whirring of electricity filled the silence between them, along with the scratching of pen against paper. Markus finished his paperwork, then sighed, looking out the window.

"Hey, Val."

"Yes, Markus?"

"Do you mind staying like this for a while? Just being partners?"

"No, I don't mind. Why?"

"It's just...I want to be more than partners, but I don't want to date-"

"You mean you want to be friends?"

"Yeah. Friends."


	6. Break Away

Markus was running through the burning Concordia Medical Institute, arm covering his face. He was almost at the exit, when he heard a voice, screaming and choked.

"Markus, wait for me!" Valerie screamed. He turned around, and there she was, coughing and holding her chest, which looked like it was hurting her badly.

"Stay right there, Val! I'm going to come get you!" Markus yelled, starting to run towards her.

"Markus, wait!" Valerie yelled. "If you try to rescue me-"

"Just shut up and wait for me, Val!" Markus yelled. "I don't want you to get any more hurt than you have to. I can take the damage!"

He reached her right before a ceiling tile fell down, burning and blocking the exit.

_Great,_ Markus thought.

"It looks like we're going to die here...unless you know about a different exit, of course?" Valerie asked. Markus thought about it, then realized: there _was_ another exit.

"You're going to have to trust me, Val."

"Of course, Markus. Lead the way," Valerie replied.

They ran through the burning building, Valerie on Markus's back, clinging on. Markus saw the exit, and used as much of his strength as he could to get to the exit.

_Please, let us make it. Please, let us make it. Please-_

As they finally broke away from the burning building, Markus woke up, startled.

"Alright, that's it. I am _not_ letting Valerie convince me to drink chocolate milk before bed _ever again_."


	7. Heaven

_**Okay, so you know how I mentioned that sometimes I don't write gold worthy stories? This is one of those times. I had no idea what I wanted to write for this theme, so...chaotic cheesecake story it is! Sorry about how these tend to be a little late! - Element**_

* * *

Valerie Blaylock gave Markus a look.

"Since _when _do you like _cheesecake_?" Valerie asked, glaring at the box with "cheesecake" written on it.

"Well...I just thought that maybe everyone would like some cheesecake, since everyone's always working so hard, you know..." Markus said.

"Getting cheesecake for your coworkers? That's not like you, Markus," Valerie replied.

"Okay, okay, you got me, Val. I got cheesecake because it's Elena's birthday," Markus sighed.

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell me so I could get a gift for her, Markus? I'm her friend too, you know!" Valerie yelled, panicking.

"Calm down, Valerie! We don't need Elena to know that we're giving her gifts for her birthday."

"Come on! I've got to figure out what I'm going to give her for her birthday!" Valerie yelled, dragging Markus towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Um...well..." Valerie said, "I was going to get you a birthday present, but the fact is, I had no idea it was your birthday, so...Happy birthday, Elena!"

"I got you some cheesecake," Markus said.

"Wait, cheesecake?!" Elena asked. "I love cheesecake! Can I have a piece, please?" Markus handed her the box. "Mmm! Thank you! This is like heaven, Markus!" Elena said, running off with the cheesecake.

"How did you-"

"Know that Elena liked cheesecake? I didn't."


End file.
